Combine Gunship
The Combine Gunship, often simply referred to as Gunship, is an autonomous Combine Synth assault aircraft. Overview Like other Synths, Gunships are living creatures that have been artificially altered and augmented with Combine technology. They are powered by an array of jet engines on their underside, and maneuver using a rear-mounted rotor with insect wing-like blades. Compound eyes that bear a close resemblance to those of a dragonfly are positioned directly behind the Gunship's pulse gun. In addition, the chassis itself has one large exposed compound eye on either side, which is assumed to be used to detect enemies under normal conditions. Like most Combine Synths and vehicles, the gunship is invulnerable to small arms fire and can only be damaged by heavy weapons, such as rocket-propelled grenades. Because of this weakness to explosives, gunships will give any incoming explosives a priority over enemies and will attempt to shoot them down. Although lacking the Hunter-Chopper's explosive mines and rockets, the gunship surpasses its aerial counterpart in maneuverability and accuracy with its pulse turret. Application The gunship is generally deployed to attack enemies not normally accessible to ground forces, due to their dangerous actions or in remote locations where air power would be more convenient. In urban environments or when protecting highly important facilities (such as the Citadel dark fusion reactor, Nova Prospekt's outer defense or the Overwatch Nexus) Gunships are deployed in what appears to be a buddy system, in which one Gunship protects the other from missile attacks. However, when deployed to oversee vast spaces (such as the coast) they are deployed only one unit at a time. Tactics 's attic.]] Destroying a gunship with the RPG requires a unique strategy. Since gunships concentrate their fire on any incoming missile and attempt to shoot them down, the laser designator should be used to guide the missile in unpredictable loops and rolls on its way to the target, to make it as difficult as possible for the gunship to hit the missile. Ideally, perform evasive maneuvers with the missile until it gets close, then steer it around the gunship and hit it from behind. It is also sometimes possible to fire straight up at a gunship directly above the player and hit its belly before it has time to recognize the threat. Gunships are one of the toughest enemies, and dealing with them presents a number of problems, doubly so if there are other enemies in the vicinity at the same time (or, worse, multiple gunships, they cover each other). Since it takes at least three hits (depending on difficulty) to destroy one, the player can only effectively fight one if they have a steady source of replacement ammunition for the RPG. Its also important to have plenty of overhead cover to use in between firing at the gunship, because whenever the player doesn't have a missile in the air, it'll be firing at them. Gunships will always prioritize missiles over any other target, so if the player has, for example, one missile left and needs to get across open ground to resupply, just fire the missile into the air and steer it around as long as possible while moving to the next spot of cover. The gunships will be completely distracted by the missile, allowing the player to get to safety and/or resupply. Behind the scenes *Originally, the Gunship was to throw projectiles, probably some kind of Synth rocket. Its appearance is very similar to the Headcrab Shell (and the Gunship itself), but it is unknown if this is intended or not.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *As seen at New Little Odessa in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta, the Gunship was also to fire a beam similar to that of the Strider's with its belly cannon. While the cannon is still visible in the final model, this is never seen in-game, but can be used in Hammer. In the Beta N.L.O., the Gunship fires its cannon to the shack where the "RPGGuy" is hiding, exploding the shack and killing him, allowing Freeman to grab the RPG.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta *Nova Prospekt was originally to feature a Gunship factory, called the "Gunship Bays", located at the foot of the Depot. Trivia * In the Half-Life 2 model viewer, the Gunship's "dragonfly" eyes possess the ability to extend downwards and sweep left and right. * In the Half-Life 2 chapter Our Benefactors, gunships can be seen mounted on the walls, being serviced by stalkers. * According to the Overwatch Voice as heard in the Half-Life 2 chapter Sandtraps during Freeman's invasion into Nova Prospekt, the Gunships may respond to a different part of Overwatch called 'Airwatch'. This term is also heard on the Bridge in Highway 17. * Gunships are not fought in Episode Two, but they can be seen flying over a bridge escorting a Combine marching column right after exiting the Antlion caves in the chapter Freeman Pontifex, though they were supposed to be in the Strider battle near the end of Episode Two. * The Gunship is controlled by the game and does not fly independently like the City Scanners or Shield Scanners. It exclusively follows Path Tracks which were set in the game. This gives the gunship a more realistic flight look to it. * It is possible to 'hit' the gunship in the air using the buggy in the Highway 17 chapter of Half-Life 2 after using the magnetic crane. However, it does not appear to do any damage to the gunship, and the buggy passes through the gunship without collision. * During the final battle in Half-Life 2, numerous gunships emerge from the brewing portal in order to stop the player. If the player ignores them and destroys the Citadel core instead, the gunships will also be destroyed. *In the Portal mod, Portal: The Flash Version MapPack, a Gunship can be seen in the ending cutscene. Gallery Pre-release File:Gunship concept2.jpg|Concept art. File:Gunship con2.jpg|Ditto. File:Gunship concept3.jpg|Ditto. File:Gunship views concept.jpg|Ditto. File:Gunship reflection.jpg File:Gunship bays concept.jpg|Concept art for the Gunship Bays. File:Gunship bays.jpg|The Gunship Bays in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta. File:Bays1.jpg|Earlier and more completed Gunship Bays in the WC mappack map "bays.vmf" File:Bays2.jpg|Ditto. File:Nlo beta gunship belly1.jpg|Gunship killing the RPGGuy with its belly cannon. File:Nlo beta gunship belly2.jpg|Ditto. Retail File:Gunship cannon.jpg|Detail of the Gunship's pulse cannon. File:Gunship belly cannon.jpg|Detail of the Gunship's belly cannon. File:Nlo gunship smoke.jpg|A Gunship after taking damage. File:D2 coast 080049.JPG|Gunship firing at Freeman after the Bridge Point Force Fields are deactivated. File:Overwatch Nexus1.jpg|A Gunship patrolling Overwatch Nexus. File:D3 citadel 020085.JPG|Gunships being serviced by Stalkers at the Citadel. File:D3 citadel 02084.JPG|Ditto File:D3 breen 010077.JPG File:Ep2 outland convoy.jpg|Gunships patrolling Bridge Point with the convoy. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''Portal: The Flash Version MapPack'' References Category:Combine Units Category:Synths Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Enemies Category:Ted Backman designs